Desolate
by Laska
Summary: Betrayed by your best friend... Used by every person you've ever known... and the ones who cared for you dieing day by day before your eyes... what happens when you can't take anymore?
1. Introduction

Introduction  
  
The clouds were grey… and the toxic fumes from the fire made it hard to breathe. The snow had began to melt quickly now… the falling flakes disappeared into the flames and into the depths of the fire where they became ashes as did everything else in the flames way.   
  
With his head in the snow, he lay there. Blood trickling down his cheek and pouring from the rest of his body… he lay on his stomach… unconcious, though the opposite in his mind. Thoughts recollected through it, and he only thought about each for a second at a time, as there were many more things to contemplate with.   
  
"Why does everyone use me? Why is it so easy to use and torture another? Teta, Where are you?"   
  
"Delita!" She called, "Delita, Brother!! Please be okay!" Teta crawled towards him. "Delita…" She said his name in hopes of him regaining consciousness. She turned over his body… to see only wounds and a deep gash in his right shoulder. Teta swallowed her breath quickly. Tears filled her eyes… "Delita!" She cried. She began to dig threw her pockets in aspiration… searching for something to revive him with.   
  
Delita began hacking… though it slowly went down to a cough. He opened his eyes, "Teta… Teta, you're alive! But… I thought Algus…"   
  
"He did Brother, but I only… have… enough energy… to give… you this…" She began to breath heavily. "Take it, Delita! It's potion! But it's only a little bit…"   
  
"You drink it, Teta… please"   
  
"I'm going to die anyway" Teta closed her eyes, "Please, Delita, for me, if not for yourself than for me!"   
  
"No… No!!! I won't let you die like this! I won't!! Please don't Teta!" Delita tried sitting up but didn't have enough energy to lift him self from the ground, to watch Teta fall to it.   
  
"Toby! Where are you going?!?" The two heard a girl's voice.   
  
Teta turned over as much as she could. She tried to look at Delita, "After you drink it… ask… that girl… for… help… Good… Bye… My brother…" Teta took her last breath.   
  
"Teta!" He yelled. "God no…"   
  
"Toby! Oh… You know I would catch you if I wasn't wearing this!" Delita heard the same girl's voice, followed by a small child's laughter. Then he heard a gasp.   
  
Delita reached for the bottle of potion, "This is for you sister…" He put the rim of the bottle to his lips. Each time he took a sip more, Delita could feel a small amount of strength coming back to him. "Ah!" Delita cut his lip on a broken part of the bottle, and threw it away from him.   
  
A blond girl stood in front of the bottle, which had been thrown her way, "Toby… No more time for games" She looked Delita's way, and ran to his side. "Excuse me" Delita heard and opened his eyes slowly, "Oh…" She made eye contact with him.   
  
"Are you an angel?" Delita asked.   
  
She smiled, "No… no, I'm not"   
  
"So… that means I have to continue suffering then… doesn't it…?" He wondered.   
  
"No you don't… well… as long as you come with me" She invited him.   
  
"Alright…" Delita forced himself into a sitting position, though he cried in pain.   
  
The girl panicked, "Let me help you!" She kneeled beside him and held his head up with her hand, she used the other to put his arm over her shoulders. "Now if you can… try standing" Delita nodded, and made a squinting face as he bent his knees.   
  
"Thank… you" Delita turned his head slightly trying to make eye contact with her.   
  
"No need" She smiled.   
  
Delita could see a young boy about seven meters away, "Is that who you were calling for?" He asked.   
  
The girl turned to look, "Yes! Toby! Where have you been?" Delita began to slip, "Oh… no time for that now, we have to hurry home!" She held him up.   
  
Step by step… The girl led Delita up a path… past the place where he thought he'd lost it all… his best friend… and more importantly his sister, the last bit of family he had. But this was not the only path she would lead him up… there was still much more to come. She would change his life forever and not just by saving it. The road to come would be a very surprising one… a road no other had taken before. And though its crazy to think that one person could have such an influence on another, just remember this…   
  
"Love can make you do crazy things" 


	2. Hero in The Making

Chapter 1) Hero in The Making  
  
  
  
Delita woke up in an unfamiliar surrounding, a very dark room… he felt unusually cold. Luckily, there was a blanket near by… he grabbed it and wrapped it tightly around himself.   
  
"Why Teta?"   
  
Delita kept thinking as he closed his eyes, which were shut so tightly that tears began to slip through them. Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his forehead… he opened his eyes again to see the same girl.   
  
"Good morning…" She smiled crookedly.   
  
Delita stared at her… she was so different from any other girl he'd seen before. Her sweet hazel eyes looking back into his… it was something he'd never felt before. It was an incredible feeling. There was also her adorable smile… and the way her hair hung in her face. She had it in a bun like she did before, with the same little curly hair sticking up from the ponytail.   
  
But then Teta crossed his mind again… he couldn't concentrate on a girl at this point in his life! His sister had just passed away! He'd never noticed any other girl before, what was so special about this one? Delita had confused himself with these thoughts interrupting each other.   
  
"Good morning to you as well" Delita frowned, "How long have I been asleep?" He wondered.   
  
The girl looked up at him, "Three days now…"   
  
"Eh…" Delita was surprised.   
  
"Can I get you something to eat?" The girl offered.   
  
"I don't think I'll be able to eat it… due to the fact my stomach has been ripped open…" The girl squinted at the thought. Delita kicked the blanket off of his self and let it sit on his knees.   
  
"Oh!" She looked at his shirt and giggled, "Would you mind removing that?" She asked.   
  
Delita looked at her, "Uh… why?" He laughed a little as well.   
  
"So I can wash it, silly! What did you think?" She smiled at him.   
  
Delita smiled back at her "Just being a little hopeful" He teased her. Delita unbuttoned his collar, and pulled his arms out of the sleeves. He passed the blood stained cloth to her.   
  
She made eye contact with him, "I forgot to ask you this before… what happened at Fort Zeakden? I've never seen injuries like yours before"   
  
Delita turned his face to his left side, "It's a long story… all I can tell you is my injuries came from a battle, followed by an explosion" Delita paused, "It didn't hurt me as much as her though…" He wiped his eyes. "My sister Teta… she was killed. She spared her own life for mine"   
  
"I… I'm… so sorry" The girl replied.   
  
Delita fell onto his face "Don't worry about it" He rested his head on the girl's lap. She brushed her hand through his hair.   
  
"But I really am…" The two just sat quietly for a moment with no words following hers.   
  
Delita enjoyed the way the girl had begun to stroke her hand through his hair, again and again. "Thanks"   
  
"Kiki!" The two heard the voice of a young boy, "Kiki… di je?"   
  
"I'm sorry, I have to go… Toby calls" She smiled, gently lifting Delita's head off of her lap and onto a pillow. She stood up and covered him with a blanket, "Till then" She walked towards the doorway.   
  
"Wait!" Delita cried.   
  
The girl turned around.   
  
"What's your name?" He asked.   
  
"My name?" She laughed, "Karina Valentine, and yours?" She returned the question.   
  
He smiled happily, "Hyral… Delita Hyral"   
  
"Delita… Hyral?" Karina asked almost in shock.   
  
"Yes… what's wrong?" He worried.   
  
She looked up at him, "Nothing… nothing at all" Karina blushed slightly, "Bye now… Delita" She left like she was in a hurry.   
  
Delita wondered… he was even more confused now than he had been before she had walked in. Oh well… he decided to get some more rest.   
  
Days went on… and each one was similar to this. Delita would nap for almost sixteen hours a day, eat a small meal, and think about his losses during the night.   
  
He was still in despair, and mourned over the loss of his sister. The two had both been orphans after the loss of their parents to the plague… but now they had lost each other. Delita was the only one left… there would be no one to carry on the name, "Hyral" after his death.   
  
Thoughts raced through his mind as usual, by after the two weeks he had been staying with Karina… they had slowed down quite a bit.   
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Yes?" Delita replied covered in his blanket from head to toe.   
  
"May I come in?" He heard Karina's voice.   
  
"Sure" He replied.   
  
Slowly she turned the knob, and made her way in with a smile as usual, "I brought a midnight snack"   
  
Delita stared at her again; easily fascinated… yet he couldn't explain why he felt this way. "Thank you"   
  
Karina passed the bowl of chocolate pudding to him, "Home made, as always" She said proudly. "Try it"   
  
Delita took a spoon full, a grin on his face, "Really good… really, really good"   
  
"I'm glad you like it" Karina frowned… "Hmm…" She seemed to be concentrating deeply on something in her mind.   
  
Delita looked up at her, "What's wrong?" He asked.   
  
She turned her head back towards him, and began to laugh, "Give me a moment" She leaned over to grab a tissue from a box on the coffee table in front of the couch, that they were seated on. Karina leaned over and wiped Delita's lips, "You're a really messy eater, you know that?" She giggled.   
  
He felt nervous having her so close, "Only when it comes to eating any item made of Chocolate… I think I'm an addict," He said, trying to avoid thinking about the distance between them, and not blushing.   
  
"Ooh… so while I was gone, my sister decided to get a boyfriend!" Karina backed away, as did Delita.   
  
"Stop it Daniel" Karina demanded, she spoke to a boy about Delita's own age. Karina had the same dirty blond colored hair, as did the boy.   
  
"Dude!!" Daniel yelled, "That's a pretty nasty looking scar!" He pointed out.   
  
Delita turned to look for a mirror, "Don't be a jerk!" Karina tried to make him stop. "Bah!" She dragged Daniel out of the room by the sleeve of his wizard's robe, and began lecturing him.   
  
"Hey Karina!" Delita heard another voice, as Daniel and his sister came back into the room.   
  
"So many people…" Delita mumbled.   
  
"Lance!" Karina turned to hug a very blond boy, about five years older than herself, and two years older than Delita.   
  
Not being able to control himself, Delita began to blush. Daniel caught eye of this… "Are you jealous?" He asked. "It's only her brother, you know"   
  
"What did I do to you?" Delita growled.   
  
"Nothing… I just don't like you" Daniel grinned happily and left the room.   
  
Karina turned to look at Delita, "I'm sorry, silly me… These are my brothers, Daniel, the rude one, and Lance, the knight!" She said excitedly.   
  
"Nice to meet you" Lance greeted Delita.   
  
"You too…" Delita noticed Daniel making strange facing at him from the hallway…   
  
Lance looked over at Daniel, and then Delita, "So, boy… what's your duty?" He asked.   
  
Delita choked slightly, "Squire…" He mumbled, feeling a bit ashamed of his self as he was in the presence of a knight. "I was attending a school in Igros though…"   
  
Lance sat beside Delita, "Hey! Don't worry, kid!" He patted Delita on the back, though very roughly, "We all start off as a squire or a chemist… but when you master it… those skills can lead to other great things! Such as becoming a knight… a famous warrior… or even a general!"   
  
"Dinner's on the table you too! If you don't go now, it'll get cold" Karina said, with a smile in her voice. Within seconds… her two brothers were gone. Karina turned around to Delita; "You'd better get some more rest… would you like to go out to town tomorrow?" She asked.   
  
"Love to…" Delita imagined being outdoors… with people, which he had not encountered many of within these last few weeks. "But wait, there's uh…" Delita began to grow nervous as she began to come back to him, Delita turned to face her as she sat beside him. He moved closer towards her face, until his nose touched hers, "Do you mind if I kiss you?" He closed his eyes, feeling the exact opposite of nervous. Delita felt more comfortable at this moment than he had ever been in the entirety of his life.   
  
"Well, I…" Delita placed a hand on her shoulder and moved it up to her cheek as the two locked lips for about a minute.   
  
Karina pushed him back, and turned her head as far as possible, in the opposite direction of Delita.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
Karina smiled a bright pink, "First time"   
  
"Mine too" Delita moved onto her again.   
  
Karina backed away, watching him fall off the couch, "Are you okay?" She panicked.   
  
Delita rubbed his head, "Ya… I think"   
  
"I'm kind of tired… So, Good night now" Karina smiled sweetly and exited as quickly as possible.   
  
"Night" Delita tried to hide his blush, by smiling back…   
  
The next morning, Delita awoke bright and early. He kicked off his blanket and extended his arms, stretching them. He was quite eager to get onto the town, as Karina had promised him.   
  
Delita walked to the door, and then down the stairs… he heard a girl scream, and began to move more quickly.   
  
  
  
"Karina!" Delita cried, as he saw he on her knees bleeding on the ground… a knife jammed into her heart. "Can you breathe?" He panicked feeling sickened by the bloody mess all over the ground he kneeled on.   
  
"Get out… Get out!" Karina yelled.   
  
"But… Why, Karina?" He asked.   
  
"They'll get you too!" She cried and dropped to her hands.   
  
Delita didn't want to leave… "Who?"   
  
"Delita!"  
  
He froze… shocked by the way she had just yelled at him "I'm sorry! I can't leave until I know you're…"   
  
"I'm sorry too," Another girl said softly. She had long blond hair, and wore a green priestess's outfit.   
  
He felt himself choking… someone behind him covered his mouth with a cloth. Suffocating him… till he lay on the ground unconcious. "Delita!" Was the last thing he heard before he blacked out. 


	3. The General

Chapter 2) The General   
  
"I don't think he's the one… I probably made a mistake, my lord!" Delita heard as he awoke.   
  
"Don't kid yourself, Janet! The boy has what seems to be muscle… he looks like the one to play the role, it'll all work out as planned" A grey haired man told her.   
  
"What plan? What are you going to do to me? Where the hell am I!?" Delita panicked.   
  
"Calm down…" Janet got on her knees to put a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Take the boy to rest… we'll be ready to go in the morning" The old man left the room.   
  
Janet turned quickly, "G-Good night sir!" She cried hoping he'd hear her. But there was no response… "Hmm…" She sighed.   
  
"Get away from me!" Delita backed up towards a wall. "Please!"   
  
"What seems to be the matter?" She asked.   
  
Delita glared, " What's the matter… What the hell do you think is the matter!? What the hell do you want me here for?" He yelled as continued to panic.   
  
Janet sighed; "It's for your own benefit you know" She looked at the boy who still continued to try and back away from her, though he was backing into a wall…   
  
"Could you just tell me what it is?" Delita struggled to get the answer from her…   
  
"We're going to make you a hero… Delita" She said.   
  
"I don't want to be a hero! I want to go home!" He cried.   
  
Janet shook her head, "I'm sorry… I knew it would turn out this way" She looked up at him.   
  
Delita looked up at her, whimpering, "Turn out?"   
  
"Like you, I don't want to be a slaved psycic… but it is my destiny… you are the chosen one for this path"   
  
"Why don't you and I runaway then? I don't want to be here, and you don't either, right?" Delita suggested.   
  
Janet stroked her hand through her long blond hair, "I wish it were that simple too…"   
  
"I've been used all my life! I don't want to be used again once more! Everyone I love has been killed because of me! If I didn't let father Beoulve take me and Teta… maybe this wouldn't have happened…"   
  
"I'm sorry, Delita… It was fate"   
  
Delita stood, "Not it wasn't! Are you telling me that my sister's death was all part of god's plan to send us to paradise? That horrible death she died… was intentional? Sorry miss… but I no longer believe in faith" He walked towards the door at the far left-hand corner of the room.   
  
"Don't go… they'll kill you"   
  
Delita turned to make eye-contact with Janet, "Then I guess its my fate… isn't it, miss?"   
  
"Delita!" Janet called him. "You're supposed to kill the princess Ovelia, in two days from now… if you escape… Vormav will do it for you"   
  
He turned quickly, "The princess?" He clarified. "I won't let another innocent life be taken because of me…" Delita looked towards the window. "I'm going to save her!" He walked towards the ledge, but realized he was missing something. Delita turned and grabbed Janet's staff.   
  
"What are you doing?" Janet asked.   
  
"Guess" He smashed the window with her staff, and then dropped it as he lifted himself up to kneel on top of the ledge. Delita sat for a moment… listening for guards. He turned to Janet "You're coming with me!" He said.   
  
"As I'm supposed to…" She mumbled under her breath. Janet grabbed her staff and grabbed Delita's hands as support to get to the ledge as well.   
  
"Where the hell do you people keep your Chocobo?" Delita looked around the small and crowded barn.   
  
"I don't know…" Janet replied.   
  
He turned to her, "You don't know?"   
  
"I was kidnapped and brought her… as a slave" Janet explained.   
  
"I see… better make a run for it then!" Delita grabbed her hand and began running.   
  
"Wait!" Janet noticed two men sitting on Chocobo, guarding the exit. "Let me work my magic first…" She began casting a spell. "I call upon thee, Bahamut!" A large dragon floated in the air above the two, Delita looked up, terrified of the creature. He turned back to the two men on Chocobo, they screamed in extreme pain as the dragon's fire burned right through their bodies… they fell to the ground within seconds… dead. Janet turned to face Delita, once more, "Chocobo?" She asked, humor in her voice.   
  
Though terrified of the girl's superior power, he nodded.   
  
"Here!" The two arrived at a very large, and at the same time very old building. The windows had beautiful paintings of angels drawn on them… though there were other people of the bible also, the angels stood out the most.   
  
Delita hopped off his Chocobo, and ran towards the building… "You'll wait for me, right?" He asked.   
  
Janet nodded reassuring him.   
  
"Okay…" Delita looked at the large wooden doors in front of him, he wouldn't be able to just open them! So he paused for a moment, slightly afraid and confused … he realized why he was here. "The princess" He said as he rammed into the door with his body. Delita fell to the ground, having hit it a little too hard. "Ah" He put his hand on his shoulder, which began to bleed right through his sleeve.   
  
"Just a moment Agrias" He heard. Delita began to follow the sounds of the voices coming from the first floor of the castle.   
  
"They're here!"   
  
"They won't get the girl if I can help it" Delita stood and peaked over the balcony still listening to the conversation…   
  
"I'm not longer a knight…" He recognized the blond man's face.   
  
"Ramza? Beoulve??" Delita was in shock.   
  
Everyone left after a moment more of discussion… everyone except for the priest and Ovelia that was.   
  
Delita watched and waited for the doors to slam shut, and as soon as they did, he dashed out from behind the stair well.   
  
"What was that Simon? I'm scared!" Ovelia cried.   
  
"No worries, my dear" He tried to calm her.   
  
Delita walked up slowly behind the princess and grabbed her, holding her arms down so she would not be able to even attempt escaping from him.   
  
"Simon! Help!" She cried.   
  
"Shut up, girl! Or it'll be the last thing you say!" Delita pulled a knife from his pocket and held it to Ovelia's throat. "Same goes for you, old man!" Delita dragged Ovelia up the stairs and back to where he had arrived.   
  
"Go Janet!" Delita yelled.   
  
"You go her?" She asked.   
  
"Right here!" He announced holding Ovelia by her wrist, "Come on!" Delita demanded of the princess.   
  
"Why should I listen to you?" She kicked him.   
  
Delita shook his head, "What an annoying princess" He punched her gut area, leaving her unconcious. He put Ovelia on the Chocobo first and then mounted it himself.   
  
"Wait! Stop!" Delita heard another voice. "You can't!"  
  
He looked at the woman standing there, and shook his head "Blame yourself or god," Delita prepared the Chocobo for a run, and was off…   
  
"Now where to?" Delita asked, as he held the unconcious princess over his arm.   
  
"Back to camp…" Janet said.   
  
Delita looked at her, and cracked a smile, "No… I'm serious" He laughed.   
  
"I see you've taught the boy well, Janet!" Delita turned quickly to see the old man.   
  
"You… you lied to me! You weren't kidnapped either were you?" He began yelling at Janet. "I thought you would be the only one I could trust!" Two men grabbed him from behind, as Vormav took Ovelia off his shoulder. "You liar! You traitor! You've used me like all the others!" Delita struggled to get away as he continued to yell at Janet.   
  
Vormav began to chuckle, "Don't worry, Boy… when we're done with you, you'll be quite happy… here's your reward" He held a large bag of gill out to Delita's reach.   
  
Delita looked at the man and then the money, he reached out for it, but watched it move back to Vormav's pocket… "Can you tell these two to let me go?" He asked. "Le me go, so I can kill you!" He jumped up, though again forced back to the grip of the men.   
  
"Back to camp now…" Vormav stated.   
  
Delita growled… but let the men force him to the way they were headed.   
  
That night would be a long one… longer than the others Delita had faced before it… with his hands tied behind him. Delita sat with his eyes closed, waiting.   
  
"The girl saved my life… why couldn't I have been there to save hers? Karina is dead now… just like Teta… I'll never get out of here"   
  
The thoughts crossed Delita's mind…  
  
"I can't trust anyone from now on… they just kill those I love! And I'll be next… I know it!"   
  
He rested his face in his knees… "This isn't fair" He mumbled.   
  
At that moment, Janet entered the room. Delita lifted up his face to glare at her… Janet laughed, "What's the matter?"   
  
"What do you think?" He said in a sarcastic tone. Janet only continued to laugh, "What? What's your problem?" Delita was embarrassed at the fact he had trusted her, and had let things turn out this way. "Why did you have to kill her?"   
  
Janet stopped, "Who?" She wondered.   
  
"Karina… Why?" Delita looked up his eyes, a pale red color.   
  
"I didn't…" Janet stated.   
  
He looked back at his knees, "Oh… Then I guess it was him" He pictured Vormav in his mind.   
  
"Look Delita, I…" Janet was only able to get out before a slight interruption.   
  
"You there!" Vormav pointed at Delita, "Come this way" He demanded.   
  
Delita sighed, "Now its my turn to die I guess" He let out a sad smile… and with the help of his watery puppy eyes, he was able to make Janet sympathize for him. But that was all she would do…   
  
"What?" Delita stared up at the old man…   
  
"Go check on the girl…" Vormav told him, "And come here" Delita did as he was ordered. Vormav turned him with a harsh grip on Delita's shoulders, and untied the rope that kept his hands together.   
  
"Vormav!" Janet ran into the room. "Draclau is here, Sir!" She announced a familiar name.   
  
Delita shook his hands beside him, and then felt a push, which threw him to the ground, "I meant check on the girl now!" Vormav said.   
  
Delita got up, "Yes sir…" And said sarcastically.   
  
Delita stared at Ovelia, "Aren't you going to eat?" He asked, "You can't go on without food" Ovelia only stared at the dish. "No one will mourn your death. In fact, it should make most people happy" He said sarcastically. Delita sighed, "You won't die. Just eat the food"   
  
"I knew you were with the cardinal… If you weren't turning me over to Larg, what's your plan"   
  
Delita remember how Vormav told him of making Ovelia Queen, "Taking you somewhere you belong, that's all"   
  
Ovelia glared, "So, you're using me too. But you can't make me do whatever you want" She turned her head away from him.   
  
Delita sneered, "You have no choice, if you want to live"   
  
Ovelia turned her head back, "What's that mean?" She asked bravely.   
  
Delita put his hand on his scabbard, "It means…" He stopped to turn around hearing others enter the room.   
  
"So, she is Ovelia?" Vormav clarified.   
  
Another old man stood with him, "How are you Princess? If you'd behaved, you wouldn't be here now"   
  
Vormav laughed "She's almost too good a substitute" The other three turned to face him quickly.   
  
Draclau smiled, "Heh, heh… Mr. Vormav, She doesn't know yet"   
  
He grinned, "I see… poor girl"   
  
Ovelia looked at the man in disbelief, "What are you talking about?" At this point in time Delita was completely lost in the conversation.   
  
Vormav sighed, and relaxed his shoulders, "Listen carefully" He began, "You're not Ovelia"   
  
The girl, who thought she had been the princess all along, stared up at him with her eyes extremely wide.  
  
"The real princess died long ago. You're a substitute" he explained.   
  
"No, that's a lie!"   
  
Vormav began to grow frustrated, "It's not a lie, you're not Ovelia. Old senators who didn't care for the princess Luveria made you… so someday you'd succeed the throne, ousting the princess. They killed two older princes, making it look like illness, and adopted you as princess. They all thought Omdolia was too weak too make another son. So you took the throne" Vormav paused, "However, Orinas was born. Even now, No one's sure if the prince is really her son. Larg may have planted "seeds" to make his sister the King's mother. In any case, the old man's plan was ruined"   
  
Ovelia glared at him, "Liar!" She yelled, "I don't believe it!"   
  
Vormav grinned again, "Think what you will. Whether you're a princess or not doesn't matter to us. What matters is we have an ace up our sleeve called a "princess"…"  
  
Ovelia whimpered, her eyes as watery as the could be, "What are you going to do with me? What do you want?"   
  
"Nothing" Vormav answered, "Just be a "princess" as you are now"   
  
"My ancestors with Atkaschas! No one can control me!"   
  
Vormav laughed at her, "The what? If Larg catches you, he'll kill you… right? We just want to help you take the throne…"   
  
With a puzzled look on her face, "Who are you?" Ovelia asked.   
  
"We're neither allies of Larg nor supporters of Goltana. Just "Collaborators"" Vormav explained.   
  
Draclau stepped in, "Vormav, let her calm down. Once she comes to her senses she won't refuse our help"   
  
He thought about it, "Yes… You're right" The two walked towards the exit door. Vormav turned to the boy who stared at a crying Ovelia. "Let's go, Delita!"   
  
He heard his name and followed the men.   
  
"Oh Crap!" Delita put his fist in his other hand, I dropped my wallet… back there"   
  
Vormav shook his head, "Well go get it! And meet us on the second floor"  
  
"Yes, Sir" Delita bowed and went back to Ovelia's chamber.   
  
"Hey, Princess?" Delita peaked his head in. He saw her eating the food he'd offered her a minute ago. "Why'd you change your mind?" He smiled.   
  
"I'm gonna die anyway, so I'll do it with a full stomach"   
  
"Did you not listen to a word Vormav just said?" Delita questioned her. "Either way, I'm getting you out of this hell hole" He listened to hear that the men had gone upstairs.   
  
"When…?" Ovelia said sarcastically, with disbelief also in her voice.   
  
"Now! Come on!!" Delita yelled at Ovelia.   
  
"Wait!" Ovelia cried, "Whose side are you on?" She asked.   
  
"You'll find out" He laughed in a slightly evil tone.   
  
Ovelia began to tremble, "Help!" She began screaming.   
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Delita grabbed her hand and dragged her along.   
  
Ovelia screamed, as his grip was a tight one "Either way I'm going to be killed, So I'd prefer later" Delita now began to feel regret for what he had told her earlier.   
  
"Princess!" He heard Janet's voice.   
  
"I'm…" Delita covered her mouth with his hand.   
  
He glared at her "I won't kill you… not yet anyway"   
  
"Delita!" He heard Janet again. "Delita! You'll never get out of here, alive at least"   
  
"Oh, go to hell!" He yelled back and led Ovelia to a wall, which he hid the two of them behind.   
  
"If I go, we'll both be going" She began playing mind games with him.   
  
Delita heard Janet's foot steps, they grew louder as she came closer. He put his hand on his scabbard… and drew his sword. "Shh…" He warned Ovelia. She nodded, though her mouth still covered by Delita's hand. As he saw one green shoe appear on the ground to his left, he stepped out with his sword… and placed the tip under her chin. "Where's the fucking exit?" He said in the way of a threat.   
  
"Why should I tell you?" Her last word was said in a higher pitch than the others were for she felt the blade coming closer.   
  
"Because, My dear…" Delita raised her head with his blade pushing up under her chin, "If you don't I'll kill you" He smiled, his eyes burning with an evil desire.   
  
"Down the hall to the left"   
  
"Was that so hard?" Delita said as he slowly began to back up.   
  
"They'll kill you Delita… I'll have the Hokuten sent to find you, if that's what it takes" Janet threatened, as Delita backed up still covering Ovelia's mouth with his hand and his sword by his side.   
  
"Is it that time of month? Or do you just need to get some? Either way, best of luck" He mocked her, and then pushed the door open with his shoulder.   
  
"Bastard" Janet mumbled.   
  
"Where are we?" Ovelia asked, breathing heavily from the large amount of running the two had just done. "Well?" Ovelia waited.   
  
"Shut up for a minute!" Delita listened as he heard voices amongst the two of them.   
  
"Goltana said that the psycic girl predicted the kidnapper and the Princes Ovelia would be here!" He heard a knight say amongst the few arguing.   
  
Delita kicked his foot into the ground, "Shit!" He began cursing.   
  
"Just hand me over and go to jail!" Ovelia suggested.   
  
"No… they'll kill you" Delita explained.   
  
Ovelia walked towards him, "So… you're protecting me?" She said sweetly, and rested her hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Off!" Delita snapped and turned around with his usual glare. "I'm not your prince charming girl!" She stepped away as Delita came closer.   
  
"There! There he is!" A knight came running towards Delita, who drew his sword quickly and slashed at the man's face. "Ah!" The knight screamed falling to the ground, blood pouring from the wound across his nose and lips.   
  
"Not good" Delita stood in front of the Princess, and put his sword back.   
  
"Delita?" He heard a familiar voice. "Delita, what are you doing here?" He turned to see a blond boy who had his hair fluffed out like a mushroom.   
  
"Ramza… Beoulve…" Delita said in shock as he froze, "No time for that now!" He drew his sword from its scabbard again and prepared for a battle. As his second victim came running towards him, Delita dodged the attack, and then delivered one of his own.   
  
Ovelia ran up the hill, and at the same time, quickly and in a desperate way casted a magic spell on herself. Thank God Ramza had brought reinforcements! Other wise she would have been dead already!  
  
Delita stabbed another knight, and forced him to the ground with his sword leading the man down for more severe pain. As soon as he knew the man was dead, Delita removed the blade and waited for Ramza and the Blond woman on his side to finish off the last one.   
  
"Leave the Princess with me" Delita said, "Its better for her"   
  
The blond woman pushed Ovelia back. Ramza stared at him curiously, "Delita, What are you scheming?"   
  
Delita lifted his hands and held them in mid air, "Scheming? Don't be foolish. I'm telling the truth. Think about it. Where would you take her after making an enemy out of the Hokuten?" Delita paused to let Ramza think, "Crack Hokuten troops will come here looking for you anytime now. Just where the hell do you plan on escaping to?" He asked sarcastically.   
  
Ramza made eye contact with him, sheepishly, "W, well, I…"   
  
Delita dropped his hands back to his sides, "Think carefully. The princess knows this was Prince Larg's plan. The royal family is not on your side. So what about Goltana? No, he'd execute you just to clear himself" Delita explained.   
  
The blond woman looked over at him, "What would you do?" She asked.   
  
"I'd do what you can't" Delita laughed.   
  
Ramza stared at him, with a confused look on his face, "What do you mean?" He questioned Delita.   
  
"I can't tell you…" He turned around, "I'll leave the princess with you a little longer" He took a step towards the opposite way Ramza and his group would be headed.   
  
"Delita, I'm glad I could see you again" He heard Ramza's voice.   
  
Delita blinked, and looked towards the falling sun, "Teta saved me…"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Teta saved me back then…"   
  
Ramza only thought about it, as Ovelia stepped forward, "Thank you, Delita" She said, happy to be reunited with Agrias.   
  
Delita saw her in the corner of his eye… "See you again, Ramza" He ignored Ovelia on purpose as he made his exit. Only two thoughts crossed Delita's mind after the battle, the deaths of the two people who would have been the most important in his life. His sister, for she was the last bit of family he had, and the one who saved him after the explosion… then there was Karina, only now did Delita realize those strange feelings of affection for her were those indicating love.   
  
She had taken care of him, and nursed him back to health, like his sister would have. These two girls were the only two that had loved him back the way he cared about them, and now… because of him… they were gone.   
  
Not even his best friend since child hood cared as much as even his late friend, Karina did… but why? What did Delita do to deserve this? He was a reasonable young man. Was God telling him something? Or was it just a fact that bad things always happen to good people.   
  
But sometimes, good people can become bad ones, or even worse, those that are full of pure hate or evil! And without realizing it, Delita was becoming one of those… this just ads proof onto the belief of nurture over nature. The ones around you can have an amazing impact, if only Delita would have realized it at this point… maybe fate would have turned out for the better.   
  
And maybe the first thing on his current to do list, would not have been, "Kill Prince Goltana" and at the same time, blame it on Prince Larg… but before he could do that, he needed to earn the man's trust.   
  
No one would tell him what to do anymore… after being used his entire life, he decided to end it here. From now on, Delita would be his own boss. It was his turn to use and abuse, whatever it would take to get him where he wanted to be… Delita would be a general one-day, maybe even a hero… and he would do it on behalf of both Teta and Karina.   
  
The dark side of his adventure would begin… Now   
  
Again, for the eighth morning in a row, Delita had awoke bright and early, even early enough to get a glimpse of the sunrise.   
  
With the gill Delita had stolen from the soldiers he defeated in yesterday's battle, he was able to afford one night in a cheap hotel.   
  
Delita stretched his arms out, and blinked a couple of times before heading to the door. He turned the knob, and walked out into the hallway, down the stairs and into the entrance room where he would have to pay. He lined up behind two other people.   
  
While he waited Delita noticed a mirror behind the desk, he moved closer and noticed his hair out of place. Delita touched his tongue with his finger and tried to straighten out the hairs that had come out of place. But they only continued to fall back to the way they had been before. So instead, Delita decided to pull a couple of more out from the same side…   
  
"Sir! Excuse me, Sir!"   
  
Delita jumped up quickly, "What?" He snapped.   
  
"Are you ready to pay?" A woman with short red hair asked him.   
  
"Yes…" Delita said.   
  
"Alright, that'll be three thousand gill!" She proposed.   
  
Delita's eyes grew wider, "Um…" He knew he didn't have enough, and checked the prices on the sign… he had stayed in the wrong suite. He had been in the second most expensive one.   
  
"Well, Sir?"   
  
"What's a pretty girl like yourself doing in a place like this anyway? I think I've seen you around before… wait! Shouldn't you be modeling somewhere?" Delita smiled.   
  
"Oh… Why thank you" She blushed. "In that case… I'll give you half price" She giggled.   
  
Delita knew he still did not have enough, "Or how about you pretend I wasn't here at all? That way I can save up my money to take you out for a big expensive dinner, what do you say?" He decided to try lying his way out of the mess.   
  
"Well… I don't know about that"   
  
Delita smiled again, his teeth showing only slightly, "Shh… don't tell and no one will know, am I correct?" He tried being more persuasive as he put his pointer finger on her lips.   
  
She smiled back, "Alright" She giggled again, "Thank you, sir! Please come again!" She noticed the manager right behind her.   
  
"Hey, call me Delita" He winked at her and then left the scene, missing how the girl almost melted over the counter. "I could be a bloody mediator" He mumbled as he pushed the exit door open.  
  
Now the first thing he would have to do to successfully complete his first mission… find out where the bastard is! Sure the murder would be easy, but where was the victim?   
  
"Make way for the prince himself, Goltana!" Delita heard. People screamed and cheered, and few others booed as the fat man came strolling in, protected by plenty of knights.   
  
"Pure luck" Delita grinned.   
  
Acting inconspicuous, Delita began following them. After all there was a crowd as well, he acted as one of the supporters, though he did not cheer. There was much pushing and shoving, but he was able to handle it without throwing a fit.   
  
Delita stopped and tripped, as the crowd around him came to a stop… "What happened?" He asked the man beside him.   
  
"Looks like he's entered that castle… so I guess no ones aloud to go any further" He stated.   
  
Delita frowned, "Oh, that's too bad" He looked around to see a gate, and a small cliff. He predicted that he would have to come later on, while there was a change in shifts amongst the guards.   
  
The full moon was out, and the city life had died off, for everyone was now asleep, tucked safely in their beds. On the other hand Delita waited behind the small cliff to the left of the gate of the opening to the castle. He had brought a bag with him, full of equipment he may have needed to reach the castle with.   
  
As he heard the voices of two men, he backed up behind a tree, and held his breath. The voices slowly became softer and softer, until they were gone. Delita decided now would be the best time… he separated the flaps, and placed his hand into the bag, searching for a certain item. Delita pulled out a rope, and tied a loose scout's knot at one end.   
  
With one hand on the end and one hand to swing the rope Delita aimed it at a certain large rock on the cliff above him. He threw the rope up at it, but missed the boulder. Delita pulled the rope back, and repeated the same procedure, and after this attempt had grasped the rock, with his rope tied tightly around it. Delita tugged on it checking it was secure, and put his back against the tree behind him. He kicked his feet out and slowly began to pull himself up, and though the strength required was a great amount, Delita was already half way up, when he heard a sound almost similar to that of crackling.   
  
Quickly, he felt himself loosing his grip; Delita let go of the end of the rope, which had broken off. He lost his balance, but kept his feet out and back pinned against the tree. He breathed quickly, nervous, as he was quiet high up in the air. If he fell now, he would have broken every bone in his body.   
  
Delita began pushing himself up, and slowly but steadily he reached the other end of the rope. He grabbed onto it as it swung his way. He let his feet fall, and hung in mid air for a moment. Delita pulled his way up until his was at the peak of the small cliff, and then pulled himself up.   
  
He dusted himself off, and then heard the clinging of two metals. Delita looked up to see a girl with short blond hair, camouflaging with the night's sky as she wore completely black, except for the Silver cowboy's hat on her head. A small cape covered the shirt underneath but not the choker around her neck. Her eyes could not be seen as the cowboy hat was worn so low on her face, just above her eyes, so light did not reflect among them. She held two ninja knives at her sides; her hands were almost completely covered by her gloves, though the fingertips of the gloves missing, to show her white skin.   
  
"You won't be doing my mission, boy" She got into a fighter's stance.   
  
"What do you mean?" Delita was fascinated by her cherry red lips.   
  
"You're here for Goltana too, no? Why else would you sneak in at this time of night?" She questioned him, with a slight laugh in her voice.   
  
"Well… if you consider the act of a first degree murder being here for him, then yes" Delita smiled.   
  
She had a smirk on her face, "I knew it"   
  
Delita drew his sword knowing this would lead to a battle, "Why would a cute little thing like yourself be interested in murdering an old fat man running for ruler of Ivalice?"   
  
She slashed at him with both her knives, but each was reflected by Delita's sword, "Firstly, don't add the stupid little nicknames, and secondly I've been sent out on a mission, and nothing is going to stop me! Not even a pretty boy wannabe Convict like yourself!" She dodged his sword with a quick turn to the side.   
  
"Convict? What makes you think I'd want to be one of those?"   
  
"Murder" She said the simple word.   
  
Delita shook his head, and tried a right crescent cut with his sword, "No, I'm on a mission also… a personal one, and if this bastard died it would just help me out"   
  
"So… what your saying is, as long as he's dead? Fine then! I'll kill him, now get out of here!" She blocked his sword, and did a simple straight kick, hitting Delita in a sensitive area.   
  
He cried out in pain, and fell to the ground. The girl stood above him, and put her knives back into their scabbards. He grabbed her ankle and knocked her off of her feet and to the ground also. Delita frantically got onto his knees, and pinned her to the ground, holding both her arms down. "I don't trust that you'll do it… either we'll both go, or I'll give you a nice wet one with some tongue" Delita pressed his nose against the girl's.   
  
"What makes you think I don't want a kiss?" She said sarcastically. Delita lifted his face up and down towards her lips, "No! Don't!" She cried.   
  
"That's what…" Delita laughed, "Now, are you in or out?"   
  
She bit her lip, and after a moment or two, "Fine" She said in agreement with Delita's plan.   
  
"Do you even know where the hell you're going?" Not even half way up the stairs they had already begun arguing.   
  
"Well, you could help me out! We're both here for the same thing, are we not?" Delita yelled at her. She stopped walking and halted Delita, as he was behind her. "What did you stop for?"   
  
"If I had it my way, he would be dead already!" She snapped.   
  
Delita glared at her, "Then go for it, princess!"   
  
Though Delita couldn't see her eyes, he could feel her glaring at him. She punched him in the face, "Go to hell!" She yelled after the shot.   
  
Delita covered his nose as he felt it begin dripping blood. "What was that for?"   
  
"Are we going to find him or not, pretty boy?"   
  
"Fine, but what the hell was the punch for?!" Delita was angered by the fact she had started a flow of red liquid leaking from his nose.   
  
She continued up the stairs, "I warned you not to give me any pet names…" She glared once more.   
  
"I guess I should have listened to your pretty little voice then…" Delita sneered.   
  
"I'm not going to hit you again, I said names"   
  
Delita snarled, "Alright… let me think a couple up, how about buttercup?" He followed her.   
  
"Shut up, so I can think" She came to a three-way passage.   
  
"Alright, we'll continue tonight's meeting, after a One and a half hour intermission" The two of them listened to hear their victim's voice.   
  
"And that's our dead line" Delita stated.   
  
The girl smiled, "Now your thinking" She took her two knives from her pockets as Delita pulled out his sword. "The room, front right"   
  
"Thought so" Delita knew that was where the voices came from.   
  
"How about we wait until half of them leave, and then attack?" The girl suggested.   
  
"Are you out of your mind? He'll probably leave to!" Delita began another argument.   
  
She turned towards him, "Am I out of my mind? At least this way we'll have killed the half in the room before the other half comes back to get us!"   
  
"But then he won't come back because he'll see their bodies on the ground! Then what do we do?"   
  
"You should both get out of here" The two looked at each other nervously, and turned around the see a man with long grey hair.   
  
"Count Orlandu!" The girl was shocked, and quickly got onto her knees.   
  
"Don't do that… you are both here to fulfil a murder task I presume?" It appeared he heard the two talking to each other earlier on. He helped the girl back to her feet.   
  
"Ya… so what of it?" Delita asked.   
  
"He's in his bedroom, next floor to first room on your left" Orlandu winked at the girl.   
  
She smiled at him, "Thank you, sir! Now, come on, boy!" She bowed to the older man, and dashed towards the stairs, "Tell Olan I say hi!" She laughed on her way up.   
  
"Why are you helping us?" Delita asked.   
  
"I don't fancy the prince too much myself" The man chuckled.   
  
Delita grinned, "Well… alright then thanks, I owe you one!" He smiled and ran after the girl.   
  
"Do you hear him?" Delita asked as the girl pressed her ear against the door.   
  
"No… not yet" She said. Delita watched her for a moment without saying a word, she turned to face him, "What are you staring at?"   
  
He looked at her with a slightly serious and slightly innocent face, "What's your name?" He asked.   
  
"Why do you care? We're never going to see each other again" She pushed her ear up against the door again.   
  
"You never know"   
  
"I don't like your spirituality… it freaks me out" She stated.   
  
Delita laughed, "Can you just tell me or what?"   
  
"I don't have one…" She explained.   
  
Delita broke out into laughter almost crying, "Ha, ha! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"   
  
"Its true… but those I work with call me Silver"   
  
Delita bit his lip, "The hat?" He asked, controlling his laughter.   
  
"Yes… now shut up, you're distracting me again!"   
  
"Don't you want to know my name?" He asked.   
  
Silver looked up at him, "Hey! Guess what? I really don't give a damn!! I'm busy right now"   
  
Delita smiled, "Well… if you do wanna know, its Hyral. Delita Hyral"   
  
"That's great… now!" Silver jumped up holding two of her knives in her right hand. Delita stood behind her, ready to attack.   
  
"There they are!" The two heard the voice of the enemy.   
  
"Damn you!" Silver yelled at Delita, "If it wasn't for all your damn complaining he would be dead now!" She put her knives away and ran quickly down the hallway. Delita put his sword back into its scabbard and followed her.   
  
"When will you be back for him?" Delita asked realizing in a situation like this, an accomplice may be a good thing.   
  
"Leave me alone! I'll do it someday on my own! Now go get captured or something!" She climbed onto a desk by the window, and opened it to jump out.   
  
Delita grabbed a piece of paper that looked like an agreement on his way out. 


	4. Left Behind

CHAPTER 3) LEFT BEHIND  
  
All night long Delita thought about Silver… he lay down on a cot, and stared at the ceiling, with his head rested on his hands behind him.   
  
For some strange reason, which he didn't understand, Delita felt something strange… it wasn't a love strange though. It couldn't be… she hated him, right? So he had to hate her back!   
  
It was all too much for him at the moment. He'd killed Goltana, and earned himself the title "General" but it didn't seem good enough. Delita wanted more… but what else was out there? He could control a bunch of other generals, but that was no fun.   
  
There was always that annoying little princess… he thought about it then. "A king" Delita said out loud, it seemed crazy, but it could be accomplished. After all, Goltana would no longer be going around killing innocent people, and it was because of Delita… and no one else.   
  
Oh well, it had been a long day, so Delita decided it was time to get some sleep.   
  
During the afternoon of the next day, Delita walked around the market place. Though it was extremely crowded, and in a sense "cluttered" with people, it was a very useful key to his day plan.   
  
For as Delita walked around, he listened for gossip.   
  
"Hey! Did you hear? The prince, Goltana was found dead yesterday night in the castle at around midnight! It appears to have been a planned murder!"   
  
"Ovelia wasn't kidnapped by Larg! It was Goltana! That's why he committed a suicidal act, yesterday night!"   
  
"Wow! I can't believe it! Baron Grimms and the Black knights are working for Lord Vormav now! So I guess Lady Silver has been tamed! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"   
  
The last fact grabbed Delita's attention; he began to listen closely to the two men having the discussion. "You mean they actually believe that myth? Ha!"   
  
"Zodiac braves, huh?" Delita muttered. He'd heard about the legend before… but what the hell did Vormav plan to do with the stones? It was only a legend, right? How did he know the stones even existed? This Delita would have to find out about for himself…  
  
Through the help of people from around town, Delita was able to get directions to the black knight head quarters. It was set up almost like a camp area, and it seemed quiet obvious where all was located by the size of the tents.   
  
The first one Delita would be visiting was the largest, he thought about a deal he had planned to make with Baron Grimms on the way over.   
  
"Excuse me?" Delita said as he entered, seeing a man more than ten years older than himself. "Baron Grimms, I presume" Delita bowed over.   
  
"Looking for a job?" Grimms laughed.   
  
"No… I've come to make a deal with you" Delita had a smirk on his face.   
  
Grimms smiled, "Alright then, take a seat" He offered Delita a chair, which was accepted.   
  
"Firstly, sir, the name is Hyral, and secondly I would like to form an alliance with you and your squad… that I protect you, you protect me sort of thing" He explained.   
  
Grimms broke out into laughter, "Ha, ha, ha! You're just a kid! What group of knights would you possibly be willing to provide me with?" He wiped his eyes, as he finished the hard laughter.   
  
Delita grinned, "Uh… I'm not a kid, I'm going on twenty one years of age this November"   
  
"Alright, and your knights?"   
  
"The Nanten" Delita put the piece of paper on the table, and slid it across using his index fingers. He was happy to have stolen this paper and not a piece of food like he'd planned to.   
  
Grimms looked up at Delita, and in the midst of the silence he lifted the paper, "How do I know this isn't a fake?" He asked.   
  
"Ask Silver" Delita smiled.   
  
Grimms looked back at Delita, "Braganavi~?" Delita nodded. "Yes, she told me of you"   
  
"Ya, I told you this Bob guy is a freaking idiot" The two heard her voice, "What the hell are you doing here anyway?" She was dressed in a tank top, and capri sweats. She also had a form of tape rapped around both of her hands, for training in combat. And as usual, the hat was on her head.   
  
"It's Delita!" He was beginning to get fed up with her.   
  
"Again, I don't care what your name is, just get the hell out of my camp!"   
  
Delita grabbed her hand and kissed it, "I'm happy to see you too, sexy"   
  
"Baron!" She yelled, tearing her hand out of Delita's reach.   
  
Grimms looked up at her; "The boys offered us a deal we can't refuse, my dear… an alliance with the Nanten would due good for us"   
  
"Should have taken it" Delita laughed at her.   
  
"And this is that same Jeremy who will help you murder Goltana?" Grimms asked.   
  
"Bah!" Delita yelled, "My name is Delita Hyral! You want the knights, you'll have to remember my name!" He was frustrated with them both. "And it was me who will kill Goltana! On my own!"   
  
Silver looked down at him, as she still stood. "What the hell are talking about know?"   
  
"You'll probably sleep with him!" Delita yelled.   
  
Silver glared at him, "You idiot! Its called strategy! Which you don't have! I had a knife in my right pocket! I was going to stab him as he…"   
  
"Oh, come on! With a body like yours, sex must be a fun hobby!" Delita argued.   
  
"Did you not see the same man I saw, Hyral? The fat old pig?" Silver growled, "That would have been called giving myself away!"  
  
Delita again, had a smirk on his face, "Is there a difference, darling?"   
  
"I'll kill you, if it's the last thing I do… you sick… argh!" She screamed.   
  
"We accept" Grimms decided.   
  
Silver opened her mouth, and for a moment no words escaped it, "What?? We're going to be aligned with this prick? Goltana isn't even dead yet!"   
  
"Yes, I the prick am now on your team, like it or not, doll… and give me three days, he'll be dead before their up" Delita said sarcastically.   
  
"Janet said you were a pain in the ass…" Silver left the tent.   
  
Delita stared wide eyed, "Janet?" He wondered, then realizing the Black Knights were also aligned with Vormav. "What's this I hear about holy stones?"   
  
"Oh, yes… I think its quiet silly too, but Lord Vormav has requested we send out at least seven of our knights out at a time to locate the Zodiac brave stones"   
  
"They exist?" Delita responded in shock.   
  
"Yes" Grimms reached to his left and lifted up a slightly heavy bag, he dumped it out onto the table to reveal two stones, a blue, and a yellow one. The glow of each was extremely bright, yet beautiful.   
  
"My god…" Delita looked at them. "Well… I'd be willing to locate a couple, with one prerequisite. I want to choose the ones to come with me"   
  
Grimms laughed again, "Go ahead, but if you're thinking about Silver, she'll need a lot of convincing"   
  
Delita snickered, "Oh, I have my ways… and also, could I stay here for the night?"   
  
"You're one of us now" Grimms smiled, "You're always welcome"   
  
"Who said you had to be with me!" Silver screamed as Delita entered her tent.   
  
"Well… you're the only loner here, my little sunshine" He taunted her only more.   
  
Silver glared at Delita, "If I could have hit you every time you gave a me a name"   
  
He sneered, "Try me" He tempted her. "But I'll try too" Silver grinned at Delita's remark.   
  
She took a shot at his face, but missed. Delita grabbed her hands, and placed a tight grip around elbows, "What are you doing? I thought you were going to hit me, not try to screw me!" She yelled as Delita had pinned her to the ground once more.   
  
He laughed "I'm not like that" Delita smiled, "But a kiss is fine" He wrestled with her, to keep her from moving.   
  
"You prick!" She yelled at him.   
  
"Hey! What's going on in here?" Delita turned his head to the left to see a somewhat familiar face, "Hyral?" He recognized Lance Valentine.   
  
"Lance" He smiled and then felt a punch to his jaw. Delita fell off of Silver, in pain.   
  
"Ack! Oh my god! Its him!" He recognized another Valentine… his favorite.   
  
"Hi Daniel" He snickered.   
  
Lance grinned, "What were you going to Silver?" He asked.   
  
Delita smiled innocently, "Nothing"   
  
"Oh aren't you a little angel?" She glared, "Hey… Lance, can I spend the night with you? I don't want to be terrorized by "it" anymore"   
  
"Sure… but I don't see anything wrong with Delita, he's a nice kid… my sister really appreciated him" Lance sighed.   
  
Delita felt slightly uncomfortable now, "I'm sorry," He said simply.   
  
"It's not your fault" Daniel said something nice for a change.   
  
"I… uh… good night" Silver turned over onto her right, getting into a comfortable position for sleeping on… though she was feeling almost as uncomfortable as Delita did around the topic.   
  
"Ya… good night, you two" Lance shut the curtain door, and left with his brother by his side.   
  
The two headed back to their tent, and got ready for a rest. Two minutes after they had closed their eyes; the bickering had begun again… "What the hell do you think your doing?" Silver's voice was the first to be heard.   
  
"I'm cold!" Then came Delita's…   
  
"You took too much of the blanket!"   
  
"No I didn't!"   
  
"Don't take any if you aren't gonna be fair!"   
  
"I am being fair! You're just selfish!"   
  
"Am not! It's my blanket anyway!"   
  
"Selfish!"   
  
"Oh shut up, Hyral!"   
  
"Selfish, Selfish, Selfish!" And more throughout the night…  
  
Though with his eyes still closed, Delita lay awake… and in an extremely comfortable position, His hand on a very smooth surface. He opened his eyes, and yawned awakening Silver.   
  
She screamed. Delita looked towards his hand noticing on her hip "Move your hand, Hyral!" She yelled at him. Delita smiled, and moved it back and forth, over her hip. "You know, I have the right to kill you" She glared.   
  
"You wouldn't" He teased her.   
  
"I would, now get out of my tent!"   
  
"So you can change? You'd let Goltana see you, so pretend I'm him! I'll make myself comfortable, Darling!" Delita crossed his arms.   
  
"You know… you're an extremely stupid man" Silver came closer to him, and began doing as she had done to Goltana, in terms of placing a knee at each of his sides. Silver put her hands on Delita's chest and pushed them against Delita until they rested on each of his shoulders. Delita was fascinated by the girl, and raised his right arm, Silver shook her head and put his arm back. She put her hand on her own hip and reached into her pocket. She quickly grabbed a knife and placed its tip on Delita's lips. "Idiot" She pushed it harder against his lips. "You fell for it, as easily as him"   
  
"Isn't now the part where you kill me?" He asked.   
  
"You're an exception, Grimms will need you and your army" She backed away from him, though still on her knees.   
  
Delita grabbed her hands, and pulled her towards him. As she was back into her kneeling position, Delita put his hands on her back and kissed her.   
  
Silver put her hand on his forehead and pushed him away, "Oh god!" She wiped her lips.   
  
"You're welcome," He said as he fell onto his back.   
  
"I hate you, Hyral!" Silver left the tent and took her clothing with her. Delita smiled, enjoying the way she was intimidated so easily.   
  
Delita exited his tent, dressed and ready to go. But to his surprise, no one else was… there were tables and chairs set up outside.   
  
"Hey, Delita" He heard a somewhat familiar voice, turning to see Janet.   
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" He panicked.   
  
Janet smiled evilly, "I work here" She grinned.   
  
Delita raised an eyebrow, "So… who's side are you on?"   
  
"Always been a black knight, always will" She walked past him, "Now are you going to help out with breakfast or not?"   
  
Delita frowned, "You know, mind games aren't healthy, right miss"   
  
"You'll never be sane, so what's the problem?" She smirked.   
  
Delita followed her, "Wouldn't talk, I'm surprised you know what the hell your doing. Are you sure you're a black knight?" The two competed to make the other look like a bigger idiot.   
  
"Shut up, and put on the apron, Delita" Janet gave him a pink one.   
  
"So, what's to be made?"   
  
"Crepes, Tuesday's special" Janet lit a fire.   
  
"Pan?" Delita asked for one.   
  
Together, Delita and Janet served the crepes they had made as two other pairs did the same. "Can you write my name with whip cream on that plate and give it to Silver?" He asked Janet.   
  
"Sure, are you two going steady?" She nudged him.   
  
Delita laughed, "Oh… you'll see" He watched Janet do as he had asked her to, and then walk over to where Silver was seated. He grinned, watching as she looked up towards him. She had a blank expression on her face. She pushed her plate away, and offered it to Baron Grimms who excepted her offer. Grimms seemed to be laughing about something, as Silver pulled her hat down even further over her eyes. Grimms turned to look at Delita. He smiled, and showed Delita an empty seat next to him. Delita nodded and made his way over.   
  
"So, how's life treating you, boy?" Grimms laughed, seeming surprised, as Silver had never acted like this before.   
  
"Fine, Thank you, Sir" He bowed and then seated himself.   
  
Janet seated herself next to Delita, "Good morning, Baron" She smiled.   
  
"You too, Janet" He smiled back.   
  
"Have you decided on the seven?" Grimms asked. Delita watched as Silver bashed her head against the table, "Both Valentines have agreed, if you'd like to take them" Grimms offered.   
  
"Alright, I'd also like to take Janet" He looked at her making sure it was okay, and got the answer to his question with a nod from her.   
  
"And… I'll only take five" Delita decided.   
  
"Who being the fifth?" Asked Grimms.   
  
Delita looked around, "Its obvious, no?"   
  
"Well, Braganavi~?" Grimms asked reassuring himself and Delita.   
  
She froze, "I'd rather die" Silver stood from her chair, and fled the scene.   
  
"PMS?" Delita teased her more.   
  
Silver stopped. She turned around and came back, "I'll kill you! After you've done your duty here, you're a dead man, Hyral!" She grabbed a glass of ice water, and poured it down his pants.   
  
Delita raised an eyebrow, and twitched slightly, as he felt the cold sensation, "You'll give in, Darling"   
  
"You're so lucky we aren't on opposing sides" She grabbed the same knife from her pocket and stabbed the part of the chair in between Delita's legs as a warning sign. She left it there and made an exit.   
  
Delita blinked happily, as it was not any closer to an area that he considered to be of importance… "Hyral? Are you good at tracking people?" Grimms asked.   
  
"Uh… ya" He said sarcastically, as Grimms seemed to not remember Delita was the one to do the damage back at a little castle in Igros.   
  
"That's great… cause Ovelia's missing"   
  
Delita stood up quickly, "What?" There was almost a screech in his voice, "If she gets into the wrong hands that could mean her death! What a bloody idiot that girl is!" Delita yelled.   
  
"I'm coming too, Delita" Janet rose from her seat.   
  
"Alright" He said in agreement.   
  
"Wait here, and warn me if the enemy arrives" Delita told Janet of her mission.   
  
Janet saluted him, and laughed.   
  
Delita smiled, as Janet was the key in his future rule of Ivalice. After all, She'd even located the little blond princess who needed to get even the slightest head start at ruling the kingdom.   
  
Delita walked through what was once an entrance to Zeltennia castle and pretended he had just noticed the princess, "So here you are… everyone was looking for you" He said moving closer to her "Something wrong?" He bent over to bow, "Oh, I shouldn't talk to a princess in such a way"   
  
"Stop it!" Ovelia yelled.   
  
Delita prevented himself from laughing, with a slight grin, "By your leave, your most gracious majesty…"   
  
Ovelia still wouldn't look at him, "Please stop…"   
  
Delita nodded, "… Sorry… I apologize"   
  
Ovelia looked away from him and at the flowers in the corner of the fallen structure, "What are you going to do with me? I'm not Ovelia you know. I'm worth nothing to you. Not even worth leaving alive" She burst into tears.   
  
Delita turned around "Yes… You're not Ovelia. We don't even know your real name or even if you're a noble or a commoner," He explained.   
  
Ovelia lifted up her head, "What did my life mean all these years…? Raised as a substitute… Ha, ha… amusing isn't it? A princess must live her life quietly in a monastery away from the capital. I'd often wondered why only I had to live like that" She paused briefly "But if my suffering would keep Ivalice in peace then I thought I could endure it. What was all the grief and Isolation I suffered for?" Ovelia cried again.   
  
Delita felt strange at that moment… her words made him realize something "You and I are the same… Miserable people forced to live false lives. Always being used by someone… Try hard and you'll be rewarded they say" Delita said, thinking about Teta, "Lies… only those close to the top are rewarded without trying. It's the way of the world" He clutched a fist. "Most people have to act the roles given to them… Then again most of them haven't even noticed they're even acting. No way I'd do that. I won't be used. I'll be the one using! Those who used me must pay for what they've done!" Delita came to a conclusion.   
  
Ovelia looked at him, "What will you do?" She asked.   
  
Delita turned back around to face her with open arms, "Trust me, Ovelia. I'll make a country worthy of you! I'll make your life shine! Let me guide you!" He tried to be convincing. Delita walked over to her and kneeled beside her, "…Don't cry like that," He said in a warm tone.   
  
Ovelia stared at him, "Should I trust you?" She asked him.   
  
Delita nodded, "I won't betray you. I swear by my dead sister Teta… So, please don't cry…"   
  
Ovelia dove into his lap and rested her head. He knew he had done it… and tried comforting her by resting his hands on her head, encouraging her to be close to him. Delita looked up slightly and stared towards an open area in the wall in front of the two.   
  
Slowly Ovelia lifted her head two, and kissed Delita on the cheek… but he didn't notice as his eyes showed a gasp he did not produce. Delita's eyes followed a figure as Ovelia moved her face towards Delita's lips.   
  
And as she kissed him, Delita only stared at the girl with the blue shawl in front of him, "Karina…" He whispered her name, unsure if his mind was playing games with him, or if the beautiful girl in front of him was who he wanted it to be.   
  
She turned her head and smiled at him, letting go of the shawl to let it fly around freely… the way Delita had felt around the girl. The way he felt no longer, as she was gone.   
  
And with a turn of her head, she came to the closing end of the wall, and was gone.   
  
"Delita!" Janet cried. "Delita! They're here!" She watched as Ovelia, lifted her head from his lap. Without panicking anymore about the enemy, Janet crossed her arms, and turned away from the two.   
  
"Come on, We're both here to protect you" Delita stood and gave Ovelia a hand.   
  
"Some of us more than others it seems" Janet said jealously.   
  
Ovelia looked up at Delita, with eyes sparkling like the rarest diamonds in Ivalice. "So you really do love me?" Ovelia threw herself at him.   
  
Delita looked down at blond head of hair, under his chin, "Uh… There… there?" He said puzzled, "No! Off!" He pushed Ovelia away.   
  
"Go hide somewhere and we'll take care of this" Janet smiled. Ovelia nodded in agreement to afraid to battle anyway, and hid behind a large rock.   
  
Delita saw three Hokuten knights, He pulled his sword from his scabbard, and casted a magic spell on it, "Holy Sword!" He used the attack, as one of the knights dashed towards him. But one blow wasn't enough. The knight drew his sword from his scabbard and got ready for Delita's next move.   
  
Janet on the other hand, dealt with two knights. She cast the spell she was famous for among the Black knight territory, "I summon thee, Bahamut!" And like Delita had seen before, the dragon appeared in the now black sky above them.   
  
Delita cut a gash in the Knight's chest, and watched as he turned a pail white color, indicating death. Delita kneeled over her and took what he knew he could use, including an upgrade in swords, and a wallet full of gill.   
  
Janet cast another spell as there was still one knight remaining, "Odin" She said, and watched the sky cloud over as it had done before, a dark clothed man riding a horse, came out of the stormiest cloud in the sky. It delivered a powerful blow against Janet's enemy, which proved strong enough to kill him.   
  
"Now let's get out!" Delita went to get Ovelia from behind her hiding place. He grabbed her hand, and ran towards Janet. Ovelia, blushing, and falling more in love with him than she already was as he continued to be her "knight in shining armor"   
  
"Thank you" Ovelia said as she hopped off of Delita's chocobo.   
  
"No problem, anytime you decide to go missing, we'll be there to save you!" Janet mocked her.   
  
Ovelia glared at her, "Oh, Delita!" She called him. He turned to her. Ovelia stood on her toes and began whispering into his ear, "I've decided to throw a party today, as a way to encourage people to elect me as future ruler of Ivalice. You can come, and bring a friend too"   
  
"You mean a date?" He asked.   
  
"Not for you… you're my date" She winked at him, making Delita feel a little disturbed. "See you then, Delita!" Ovelia waved and blew him a kiss.   
  
Janet turned away laughing at him, Delita glared, "Just Shut up!" He snapped.   
  
"You could have just said, 'Lets get the hell out, Jan!" She laughed, and kicked the side of her chocobo giving it a signal to start running.   
  
"Are you asking me to be your date, Hyral?" Silver practiced cross punches on a speed bag, as Delita had told and asked her about the party Ovelia had invited him to.   
  
"Well…?"   
  
Silver stopped for a minute, to take a breath, "What do you think, prick?" She made the answer obvious.   
  
"Oh, Come on!" Delita almost begged, "You're the best looking woman here!" He explained his reason.   
  
"I wish I could say the same…" She turned her head away from him, and went back to her speed bag. Delita held onto the bag with one of his hands, "Let go, unless you wanna get beamed in the…" Delita kissed her again without warning. But this time Silver seemed to be enjoying it as he felt her hand on his belt. Silver used her knee to hit him in the groin. "Oh… so I see somebody is trying to be intelligent and got himself a cup… Now get lost before I use your face as a punching bag"   
  
Delita smiled, "Fine… But you enjoyed that didn't you?"   
  
"Oh yes, Darling" She mocked him, with his choice of words. Delita shook his head and left the tent, Silver grinned, "But I'll enjoy this even more… she held his belt in her hand. Silver threw it to the corner of the room and went back to the speed bag once more.   
  
"Delita! Your…" She heard Janet laugh, a moment after Delita had left the tent.  
  
Within an instant, he was back, "I love you" Delita held onto his pants, keeping them up.   
  
"That's too bad, because I hate you" Silver turned her head, to see him blushing. "Pink isn't a good color on you, Hyral"   
  
Janet laughed at her remark.   
  
Delita shook his head, and went to the corner of Silver's tent to retrieve his belt. 


End file.
